Par amour!
by alicja21
Summary: Bella aime Edward mais celui-ci repousse sans cesse ses avances, sous prétexte qu’il est un vampire, jusqu’au jour ou elle craque et décide de prendre une grande décision, décision qui d’ailleurs risque de lui coûter la vie !


Je précise juste que dans ma fiction James n'est pas mort, et que tout le monde n'a pas la chance de survivre à la transformation après la morsure d'un Vampire. (Ne me demandé pas pourquoi cela reste un mystère LOL !) Boîte de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles !

Bella ne savait plus quoi faire Edward refusait catégoriquement de s'engager plus loin avec elle sous prétexte qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal.

« Mais tu m'aimes !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Avait-elle hurlée, mais rien n'y avait changé, Edward restait sur sa décision, complètement désemparé, Bella avait donc décidée d'en parler à Alice,

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Alice ! » Dit-elle en pleure,

« J'aime tellement Edward mais lui m'ignore complètement, prétextant qu'il fait cela pour me protéger ! Mon corps dépérit à petit feu ! Je lui appartiens corps et âme ! J'en souffre terriblement ! »

Bella n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie, et Alice était totalement impuissante face à cette réaction, elle essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put mais Bella était rentré dans une telle crise de larmes qu'il lui fut presque impossible d'arrêter.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Edward arriva, Bella en profita pour lui attraper sa main en le suppliant presque : « Edward je t'en prie ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, ce qu'il vit le décomposa, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il retira donc doucement sa main en disant : « Non Bella ! » Puis il partit sans se retournait, Bella tomba à genoux et poussa un cri déchirant, Edward quant à lui accéléra l'allure, car il savait que s'il se retournait il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Alice de son côté voulut aider Bella à se relever, mais elle la repoussa brutalement en hurlant : « LAISSE-MOI !!!!!!!!!!! VA-T-EN !!!!!!!!!!! » Puis elle se mit à courir droit devant elle !

« Bella attend ! » Cria Alice

Mais elle avait déjà disparut de son champ de vision, Alice poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, mais au moment de passer la porte elle eut une vision, ou Bella courrait à l'aveuglette dans une forêt très dense, soudain elle aperçut un homme avec des cheveux blond avec une queue de cheval, puis tout s'arrêta !

Le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut : « Bella ! » Quand Jasper et Edward accoururent vers elle en lui demandant qu'elle sorte de vision c'était.

Alice répondit simplement ceci : « Edward retrouve Bella ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise et qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Elle lui donna ensuite la description de l'homme qu'elle avait vue.

« JAMES ! » Cria Edward, c'est alors qu'il comprit, « Mon dieu Bella ! » Il regarda ensuite Jasper et Alice d'un air horrifié en disant : « Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait capable de faire ça ?! »

Alice répondit simplement ceci : « Bella t'aime Edward ! Retrouve-là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

***

De son côté Bella avait prise sa décision, elle n'irait plus se cacher ! Elle irait d'elle-même se livrer au traqueur James ! Pour qu'il puisse la transformer en Vampire ! (C'est vrai qu'elle est folle là Bella !)

Oui sa décision était irrévocable ! Personne ne lui ferrait changer d'avis pas même Edward !

« Après tout que serait la vie sans sacrifice ? » Pensa-t-elle, soit elle devenait une Vampire ou elle se donnait la mort ! Elle ne pouvait vivre sans son amour ! Puis la mort et paisible, facile la vie est plus dure !

Puis elle sortit de chez elle.

***

De son côté Edward accourut chez Bella mais comme il s'y attendait la maison était vide, il n'y avait personne, il ne restait donc plus qu'un seul endroit ou elle pouvait être c'était chez lui, une fois arrivé, il entra en trombe dans la maison en criant à pleins poumons : « BELLA !!!!!!!!!! BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!! » Mais elle n'y était pas !

Carlisle accourut : « Edward qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! »

Il répondit paniqué : « Bella est introuvable ! Alice a eut une vision Bella… Va se transformer en Vampire !

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, et c'est…Ma faute ! J'ai repoussé les avances de Bella et… Elle l'a mal prise sur un coup de folie elle est partie ! Acheva-t-il

Carlisle répondit au bout d'un moment : « Ta mère a fait la même chose par amour pour moi ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre ! » Hurla Edward

« C'est son choix ! »

« JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE MEURT PAR…MA FAUTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE CE N'EST PAS TOUT LE MONDE QUI SUPPORTE LA TRANSFORMATION ! SI…ELLE EN MEURT JE NE ME LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Sur ces mots Edward sortit en furie de la maison,

il pensa : « Bella ou que tu sois je te retrouverais, et je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir tu es à moi et pour toujours ! » Il reprit sa course folle.

***

Bella de son côté s'effondra de fatigue, ses jambes n'eurent plus la force de la portée, elle ne savait pas combien de kilomètres, elle avait parcourus ni combien de temps elle marchait dans la forêt, elle ne put rester plus longtemps dans ses réflexions, car un rire qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où retentit, elle se retourna brusquement,

« James ! » Cria-t-elle

En réponse il lui fit sourire machiavélique : « Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi ! Alors tu as faussé compagnie à tes petits amis ? »

Elle répondit avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable : « Je te cherchais ! »

James lui lança un regard méfiant en disant : « Tu me cherchais ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle répondit d'une voix mal assurée : « Je…Je veux que tu me transformes en Vampire ! »

En entendant cela James éclata d'un grand rire : « Tu te lasses déjà de ta vie d'humaine ? »

« C'est par amour que je fais ça ! » Répondit-elle sur la défensive

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Edward ne voudra jamais ! »

James ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois, il attrapa Bella, mais au moment de la mordre une voix retentit : « Bella arrête ! »

Mais James avait fait son œuvre puis il s'enfuit, Bella quant à elle, elle s'écroula sur le sol tout son corps était secoué elle hurla de douleur

« BELLA NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla à son tour Edward il accourut auprès d'elle, et se qu'il craignait arriva, Bella était en train de mourir sous ses yeux ! Son corps ne supportait pas la transformation ! Sa tête était en ébullition, Bella hurla de plus belle,

« Bella ! Bella ! Bella !!!!!!!!!!!!! Répéta Edward, « Je t'en prie ne meurs pas ! Je…T'aime ! »

Mais la vie avait déjà quitté son corps, Bella gisait là sans vie, avec un Edward devenus complètement inconsolable, qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

Quand les autres membres de la famille Cullen arrivèrent, Edward avait la respiration saccadée des larmes inondèrent son beau visage, quand il prit la parole : « Je retrouverais James et je le tuerais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais Alice lui répondit : « Ce n'est pas James qui l'a tué Edward, mais son amour pour toi ! Tu aurais dû le lui dire que tu l'aimais au lieu d'attendre tu en as payé le prix ! Bella en est morte ! »

Sur ces mots Alice le laissa seul avec sa peine.

FIN !!!!!!!!

Alors que pensez-vous de mon autre fic ? Très triste je trouve j'ai une boule dans la gorge, si vous cherchez bien il y a une morale à cette fic.

Ne jamais attendre pour dire je t'aime aux personnes qui nous sont chères car du jour au lendemain elles peuvent disparaître !


End file.
